Will of The Abyss
Character Synopsis Will of Abyss is the being that governs the Abyss, because of a previous Glen's experiment, and the creator of the Chain Oz the B-Rabbit by Jack's request. Devoted to Jack, The Intention agreed to transform Oz into a Chain capable of severing the Chains of the World, being of the belief that Jack was going to do so in order to come visit her in person. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B Verse: Pandora Hearts Name: Intention of The Abyss, Will of The Abyss Gender: Female Age: physically 13, actual age is undefinable Classification: The Abyss's Vessel Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Illusion Casting, Information Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Reality Warping, Acausality, Light Manipulation, Immortality (Type 3 & 9, True self exists within The Abyss), Sleep Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Portal Creation, Existence Erasure, Fate Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, ETC 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Controls absolutely everything in Pandora Hearts, including the multiverse itself, which there exists countless that beings like the Chesire Cat can traverse for countless ages. Holds the very essence of Time and Space, across all worlds. Even dictating past, present and future itself) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Exists beyond 3 standard dimensions and is completely beyond time). '''Omnipresent '''within The Abyss (The Abyss is merely an extension of herself, as she's completely one with it) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Transcends 3rd Dimensional Measurement) 'Striking Ability: Multiversal '(Governs the entire multiverse, across all of past, present and future. This includes a countless number of universes that are being effected, in addition can hold all of Time from it's beginning to it's end, which extends to a myriad of universes) 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Is easily capable of surviving a multiverse collapse. In addition similar entities are unable to physically harm The Will and has to resort to incovient methods) 'Stamina: Infinite ' 'Range: Multiversal '(Dictates the course of Time, even across countless universes. Governs the entire Pandora Hearts cosmology, even it's multiverse) 'Intelligence: Very High '''although her borderline insanity can potentially hender her '''Weaknesses: Not entirely sane Other Attributes List of Equipment: White Rabbit Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Core of The Abyss: '''A godlike essence, the vessel for which was Alice, turning into the Will of the Abyss. The nucleus is the source and ruler of the Abyss, a dimension (outside the usual streams of time) that represents the beginning and the end of everything. The core has its own consciousness and, if necessary, can control the body of Alice, especially if she is in danger. *'Soul Cycle:' The Abyss is the place where the souls of the dead fall, to be reborn after 100 years. Chains are excluded from this cycle. *'Change of Fate: The Will of the Abyss has control over all past time of ordinary worlds. It can change the events of the past, rewriting the future. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Insane Characters Category:Gods Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Chaos Users Category:Void Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Immortals Category:Illusionist Category:Existence Erasers Category:Acausal Beings Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Information Manipulators Category:Light Benders Category:Fate Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Tier 2